Recharge V2
by sesshoumaru.chan
Summary: Inspired by episode three of the anime.


**Went to fix it since it was written really, really bad. It may still contain errors so feel free to critic, review, comment.**

* * *

 **First ever HetPairing...**

 **Inspired by episode three of the anime :)**

 **One of the few HetPairs I like.. My friend ( _coughpervieotomecough_ ) and I seems to agree with this pairing so I write something about it. LOL**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THEM. *teehee***

* * *

"Sensei!" Ryuuko shouted as she enters their hidden basement slamming the door with her great force.

"Oya oya… Ryuuko-chan… What can I do for you today?" Greeted by her none other than slacking of a hell Sensei. The mug face if his was already irritating that Ryuuko cannot stand being calm with the same room as him.

"Drop the innocent act will you? And start explaining what the hell is happening to Sanketsu!" By the end of her sentence, her Sensei started to brush up his face till he removed his mask together with his clothes. The one thing that he loves to do. "Hmmmn."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"This…" Ryuuko slowly reveals her physique inside the coat she's been wearing. Her face was bright red blushing to the shyness she's dealing with.

"Sanketsu is getting transparent!" She cried.

Without any notice, Sensei went closer to Ryuuko and inspected her body…Sanketsu rather.

"Stop staring…" Said she feeling really really uncomfortable.

"But how can I figure it out if I won't look at it?" He teased knowing Ryuuko is already on her deepest embarrassment.

"Looking my ass! You're definitely staring…Do something about it already!" She commanded.

"Oya… Oya… This is really a big problem I must say…" He deducted.

Panicking with her Sensei words Ryuuko blurted with an exaggeration not knowing of what was really happening, "Why? What's happening?"

"This." He said touching the clothe that is getting invincible as they speak. "I can't let them see you like this… " then he paused and continued, "Your body is just for me to see, you see Ryuuko."

"W—WH—AAAT?!" Blushing again she moved backwards putting a distance with her Sensei however in the process she stumbled on the piled books on her back landing on the cold floor which ended her more exposed than ever. The coat that was supposed to be covering her disappeared as she fell down. Out of character she squealed on her lungs filling the room with her high pitched voice.

"Argggh!" Letting the pain of falling subside, she covered herself with her own hands despite of the proper undergarments she's wearing. It was her first time to be open on a man barely knowing what to do. ESPECIALLY with the kind of her Sendei. Who is now already topless with his pants midway down. The only thing that was covering him was his boxers colored enough for Ryuuko to focus her eyes on.

"Sensei… Do something already. This is really embarrassing! HURRY UP!"

"Can you normally talk?! You've been shouting your lungs out since you came down here…" He said with mused eyes while doing his signature pose –bending backwards showing his great body while brushing his hair backward.

"Drop the pose… its lame." She snorted. She's seen it a number of times but still can get uncomfortable every single time.

"But you like it, don't you?" Teasing with a smirk on his face.

"What? HELL NO!"

"Again… you're shouting…" Her Sensei leaned down to her 'almost' naked body that she's been trying to cover up poorly.

"Sensei~~~" Calling out to him with a sudden change of voice. He did not know if it was intentional or was just getting on his likes.

"There… you can actually talk with raising your voice. Neh Ryuuko-chan…" he called getting the attention of the poor young lady on the floor. "Why don't we cross the line here since it was just the two of us?..." His voice on her ear was really intimidating especially he was using his husk voice. Getting red Ryuuko pushed her off from the closeness they had.

"St—op it sensei….STOP IT! AGAIN THE LINE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!" But pushing him was really a bad idea. Her Sensei grabbed her hands and put them above her head as he leaned down to Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko-chan…" he whispered. It tickles the way his breathe enters her ear but it was not the proper time to entertain her Sensei. "You've been facing life and death already every time you set foot on the academy… And I'm just in a corner wishing that every battle would end immediately… cause you see Ryuuko-chan I can't let them see further for what's mine only…"

"BUT I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Yet you're here with me. Now. Only the two of.. US." The inviting neck Ryuuko had while on Sensei's control was somewhat a big deal to her Sensei that he can't resist. He was about to land his lips on her skin when suddenly,

"Urrrghhhhhhhh…"

"SANKETSU?! OIIII!" Ryuuko pushed Sensei again but he won't budge.

"OI! What's happening to you!? SANKETSUUUU!" She was shouting again as if she could get all her answers by shouting.

But in the midst of her panic with the sudden activation of Sanketsuu (still invincible though), her Sensei whispered something on here but she did not caught what's the meaning of it.

"Huh? What did you say Sensei?"

But instead of answering, Sensei continued what he was about to do earlier.

"Sensei—whha—nnngghhh" Ryuuko herself was shocked to hear herself produce a sound she didn't know she could do.

"When there's food on the table you can't just ignore it right...Ryuuko-chan?"

Ryuuko went up to cover her mouth to stop herself from doing it again. She was fully exposed now with her underwear disappeared just like Sanketsuu.

"Just what the hell are you doing Sensei…" It was not an accused. A mere question that herself already knows the answer. Husking once again on her ears, Sensei informed her to what he was about to do to her. To cross the line he was referring earlier.

"You can't do that to your won student, stupid Sensei…"

"Hai hai…says the student who her hands are already on her Sensei while her Sensei himself hasn't touched his student."

Another shock came into Ryuuko when she found out where her hands landed. Her own were already on the chiseled body of Sensei that she looked away from it. But not her hands. She let them explore to where she wanted them to be. She happens not to mind the way her Sensei is doing on her neck, ravishing to his own content. She herself tilted her neck for him to access more of her.

 _"Shit..what's gotten to me…"_

Sensei roamed himself leaving the neck he sucked hard that left a pale mark down to her collar bones that seems to be so delicious to taste on.

"Nhhhggnmmm…Sen~~sei—f" Ryuuko's half open eyes are now full of unknown desires towards his Sensei… and He can see that that he was willing to give them, wholeheartedly.

"Your wish will be granted…"

The lad carried Ryuuko like a princess and carefully land her on his bed that earlier filled with books and clothes. But now it's only him and Ryuuko. _"Perfect…"_ Sensei once again traveled up to meet the waiting lips where he gave the desire it was waiting. It was rough on the beginning as Ryuuko matched him, hungry that she opened her mouth wider for his Sensei to explore more of her inside. But the rough battle was replaced with a gentler and mild kiss that it drove them more hungry than earlier. Both of their hands roamed wherever they wanted letting them feel the heat they emit.

Sensei buried again his face not to her neck but to the between of her two mountains moving his tongue licking like them like they were lollipop turning her white complexion into pinkish red.

"Sen—sei—St—op…it—" panting Ryuuko trying to stop him from giving her sensations she could not handle however, her legs did contrasted what she was saying. She positioned her legs on her Sensei's waist locking it from going places.

When he looked up, the Ryuuko he thought that was complaining was really different that it did not disappoint him. Licking his lips he said, "You are red, as red as Sanketsuu _was._ "

Lowering his target again, he met her tummy that is just perfect for a girl like her, kissing and sucking over it leaving marks which made Ryuuko messed Sensei's hair showing how she liked it. _Loved it._

The lad stopped and went to see the Ryuuko under him, heavily panting, love marks on her body and sweat all over her. It was not planned but to be in this kind of situation is not really regret.

"Sensei~~ Stop…staring." Covering her face with the back of her hands but as always, failed. She was so cute that Sensei stopped himself from kissing her again.

"Show this only to me Ryuuko only to me, Sanketsu may see almost all of it but never this one to anyone… coz you're only mine Ryuuko… mine… " He whispered with sincerity.

He removed her hands and exposed her flush face which amazed him that made the sight in front of him truly an amazing one. He cupped her neck softly touching her skin, curving what is needed to be touched and dragging his hands down feeling every bit of her.

"Mi…" She started murmuring shyly.

"Hmmmn?"

"Miki…."

And his smile widens waiting for Ryuuko to continue.

"What is it…Ryuuko-chan…" back to his teasing tone.

"Mikisugi…" Upon finishing his name, Ryuuko suddenly went up and threw herself into Mikisugi startling the latter.

Landing on his lips, Ryuuko made her way into his doing exactly what he did to her earlier the irresistible kiss that the gal can't ignore anymore. She wanted one and she getting herself another.

It was getting hotter and hotter, Ryuuko on top, Mikisugi answering all her wants, riding Mikisugi to her pleasure and then…

A sound of steam together with a smoke smelling none revealing the none other than Sanketsuu –Fully recharged.


End file.
